


Untitled until further notice

by Impala67skyline



Category: Music RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala67skyline/pseuds/Impala67skyline
Summary: I suck at summaries so I guess you'll have to read to find out.





	Untitled until further notice

Chapter 1  
Rated  
James Maslow/OC

APOV  
"Fuck!" I hissed looking at the positive pregnancy test.  
I knew I was feeling off all month. I asked him when I visited a month ago to give me a night to remember and he sure as hell did. I'm not gonna tell him because he seems happy with his family. I don't want to ask for child support but if my kid wants to know who his dad is then he can.  
I can't help but feel like this is a blessing in disguise. I will love this child no matter what and be both mom and dad. I have a feeling that my parents are going to be disappointed in me. 

3 years later

I can't believe I'm going to a James Maslow concert. I thought this would be only in my dreams. He basically saved my life and I got meet and greet. This is the best night of my life next to finding out I was pregnant with my son. 

After the concert

I'm waiting in line to get my mini poster signed and I hear a lot of screaming fans. The concert was AMAZING! I still have adrenaline. Oh here's my turn. I step up and smile politely. He's even more gorgeous in person. I might melt into a puddle of goo right now. I hand him the poster.  
"Hi, how'd you like the concert?" He asked.  
"It was awesome!" I said.  
"Good I'm glad that my fans enjoy my music."  
"You are basically one of the most important people in my life and you saved me because I've been battling depression for a long time."  
"I'm so glad that you are still around to hear my music. You are not alone in the battle against depression. I like your tattoos."  
I looked down at my left wrist and it shows "AKF" in dark green cursive lettering and "YANA" in purple cursive lettering. I smile and stroke it with my right thumb.  
"Oh yeah that. I'm kind of holding up the line so I guess I gotta get going."  
"It was nice talking to you. Wait before you go here's my personal number." He whispered.  
I grinned and blushed.  
"Thank you."  
"If you ever need to talk. Text or call me."  
I nodded and left.

1 month later

I met James again because he was done with touring and he had some free time before going back to work. He's so amazing. I didn't tell him I have a son just yet but I will because we talk constantly even if I'm with Frankie, my son. I'm with James at Applebee's when he asked me about my tats.  
"What does AKF and YANA mean?"  
"AKF is Always Keep Fighting deals with depression and other mental health issues. Jared Padalecki started this campaign because he struggles. YANA is You Are Not Alone just basically means that you have people that loves you and support you. I have that and I'm so glad I got something out of this because I have a love of my life that I will do anything for." I smile brightly when thinking of my son.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"I mean I have a son. I'm a single mom raising a 3 year old and I'm okay. Some days I'm not but I power through it because of him."  
"The baby's dad isn't in the picture?"  
"God no. He's not gonna find out since I didn't add him to the birth certificate and I'm firm in my decision. I can do this. He's my son and I don't need a man to tell me how to raise a kid."  
"What's your son's name?"  
"I named him after the love of my life that resulted in my depression. His name is Frankie Jay. I swear he looks just like him. If he wants to know who his dad is I will tell him."  
"Who's his dad?"  
"My best guy friend that I dated for a year and some months. I wanted a night to always treasure and he delivered which resulted in Frankie and I don't regret it. He's the best thing that ever happened to me."  
We kept talking for awhile then he took me home and walked me to my door. He hugged me and a kiss on the cheek before I went into my house. I locked it behind me and leaned against it and smiled. Best date ever.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapters are gonna be a lot longer than this. I usually do a lot more than this but it's been awhile since I wrote so bear with me. I might leave out some details so feel free to ask me and I will explain my thought process.  
> AKF and YANA


End file.
